


Ikaw pa rin

by shoot_anonimus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Byun Baekhyun, Idol Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_anonimus/pseuds/shoot_anonimus
Summary: "Dalawang taon mula ngayon, kapag nagkita tayo ulit, at pareho pa rin nating mahal ang isa't isa, hinding hindi na kita pakakawalan."





	Ikaw pa rin

“Para bang lagi na lang, iniiwan at sinasaktan,

Tinitiis bawat sakit , pagkat pagmamahal sayo’y ayaw ipagkait,

Pero hindi rin maiwasang mapagod ng puso kong sabik sayo,

Pero kahit ganon, alam kong sayo pa rin ang bagsak ko ”

Isang bagong kanta na naman ni LOEY ang lumabas. Hindi ko alam kung bakit, pero feeling ko may connection talaga kami. Para bang lahat ng kanta niya may patama sakin? Nakakabaliw na lang minsan. Isama mo pa yung boses niyang napakalalim. Hindi ko maiwasang mahulog sa boses niya. Siguro, lalo na sa taong nasa likod ng pangalang LOEY. 

“Baekhyun, pwede ba? Halos pang isang daan mo na atang beses na pinatugtog yan sa araw na to. Alam ko namang maganda yung kanta. Pero hello? Hindi ka ba nagsasawa?” 

“Kyungsoo, pwede ba? Alam mo naman ang sagot, nagtatanong ka pa.”

Si Kyungsoo. Isang dekada ko na atang kaibigan yan. Lahat ng baho ko sa katawan, alam niya. Kaya hindi ko magawang magtago ng nararamdaman ko sa kaniya. Para ata akong libro sa paningin niya na kaya niyang basahin sa lahat ng oras.

“Sus! Ang sabihin mo, nakakarelate ka sa mga kanta ni LOEY. Bakit kasi hindi mo amining mahal mo pa rin si Chanyeol?”

“Argh. Pwede ba Soo? Move on na? Dalawang taon na nakakalipas mula nung naghiwalay kami ng animal na yun.”

“Takot ka lang masaktan ulit kaya pinapaniwala mo yung sarili mo na hindi mo na siya mahal. Pero yang puso mo, umiiyak. Paano puro utak mo yung sinusundan mo. Oo alam kong sinabi ko sayo noon na sundin mo yung utak mo kaysa sa puso mo. Pero kung hindi ka naman masaya, wala rin. Walang epekto yang ginagawa mo. Pinapahirapan at sinasaktan mo lang yang sarili mo."

Napakatahimik na lang ako. Nakakainis rin kasing laging tama si Kyungsoo pagdating sa nararamdaman ko. Mas kilala niya pa ata ako.

“Ano? Natahamik ka? Huwag ka kasing magpahalata na umiiyak ka tuwing gabi. May pa-Chanyeol I miss you ka pang nalalaman.”

“Pati ba naman yun alam mo?” Minsan, naiisip ko na baka may powers tong si Kyungsoo eh. Baka naman nakakabasa to ng iniisip ng iba?

“Hindi ako mind reader, kung yan ang iniisip mo. Hinaan mo kasi yang ngawa mo. Minsan naaawa ako sayo, pero mas lamang yung inis kasi hindi ako makatulog ng maayos.” Sabi niya sabay ikot ng mata.

“Ang laki na nga ng mata mo, ikot ka pa ng ikot. Baka pumasok yan sa loob.” Sagot ko na lang. Nagmake face lang siya sabay talikod at tinuloy ang pagbabasa. Ako naman, ewan. Napatahamik na lang habang tumutugtog pa rin yung kanta ni LOEY. 

Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas nang ilabas ni LOEY ang pinakauna niyang kanta. Dalawang taon na rin nung naghiwalay kami ni Chanyeol. Nakakatawa nga na para bang sinakto talaga ng Diyos na mapakinggan ko yung kanta niya pagkatapos na pagkatapos naming maghiwalay. 'Ikaw pa rin'

Tandang tanda ko yung kantang yun. Ikaw pa rin kahit masakit. Ikaw pa rin kahit pinili mo kong iwan. Si Kyungsoo, siya ang nakakaalam ng lahat ng pinagdaanan ko noon. Kung hindi nga dahil sa kaniya, malamang hanggang ngayon, wala pa rin ako sa katinuan.

“Himala ata at hindi ka naka cellphone ngayon?” Nabalik ako sa ulirat nung biglang magsalita si Kyungsoo. 

“Hindi ko lang trip. Bakit?” 

“Wala lang. Nagtataka lang ako na hindi ka nagwawala ngayon.” 

“Bakit naman ako magwawala aber?” Nagulat na lang ako nung ihagis niya yung phone niya sakin. Buti na lang at nasalo ko agad. 

“Basahin mo.” 

Hello LOvElYs!,

First of all, I would like to thank you all for supporting me throughout the years of me, being a solo artist. And related to this, me and my agency decided to give a lucky fan/s a chance to have a greet and meet with me!

All you have to do is to post a video of you covering any song of mine and post it with this hashtag: #LOvElYoutotheMoonandBack . It is your choice if you want to show your face or not. The lucky winner/s will be contacted by my agency. Good luck my LOvElYs!

Love,  
LOEY

Rules:

-The chosen winner/s is/are not allowed to bring any devices that can take a photo.  
-The fan/s must respect LOEY. 

Deadline of submission: November 22, 201*  
Meet and Greet:  
November 27, 201*

Pinaulit-ulit kong binasa yung post ni LOEY sa Twitter. Hindi ako makapaniwala.

"OMYGHAD! KYUNGSOO ITO NA YUN! KAILANGAN KONG MANALO DITO!" Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sakin sabay agaw pabalik ng cellphone niya.

"Swerte mo dahil may talent ka sa pagkanta. May pag-asa kang makita siya in person." Napatayo ako sabay yakap sa kaniya.

"KYUNGSOOOOOOO! TULUNGAN MO KO PLEASE!!! SOOOOOOOO!!" 

\-------

"Ayan, tapos na." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay abot sakin ng isang flashdrive.

"Thank you talaga Soo! Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko kung wala ka." Agad ko itong kinabit sa laptop ko at nag log-in sa Twitter para maiupload na agad.

"Bakit ba kasi ayaw mong ipakita mukha mo? Eh makikita rin naman niya kapag nanalo ka?" Nagtatakang tanong niya sakin.

"Wala lang. Hindi ko lang feel. Tsaka para surprise! Malay mo mainlove sakin yun."

Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo, sabay sabing "Nananaginip ka na naman ng gising. Tsk tsk"

Ilang araw rin ang hinintay ko bago ang announcement ng mga nanalo. Nagbabaka sakali ako na kahit ngayon lang, swertehin ako at makita ko si LOEY. Yung tao sa likod niya. Never kasing nagpakita sa media yun. Hindi siya umaattend ng shows and awardings. Lagi siyang may tiga-tanggap. Kaya malaking opportunity to para sa mga fans niya. Na makilala yung tunay na siya. 

Ilang gabi kong pinagpanata to. Na sana manalo ako at mapili. Tingin ko kasi, si LOEY na lang yung nananatiling bumubuo sakin. Yung taong nangako kasi na bubuoin yung pagkatao ko, iniwan ako. Pero pareho naman naming desisyon yun. Siguro dahil hindi pa rin kami handa nung mga oras na yun. Kaso, hindi nawawala yung nararamdaman ko sa kaniya. Para bang ang kapit? O ako lang talaga yung kumakapit? Na baka kahit papaano, may chance pa na magkabalikan kami? Ang kaso, baka ako na nga lang ang kumakapit. 

'Dalawang taon mula ngayon, kapag nagkita tayo ulit, at pareho pa rin nating mahal ang isa't isa, hinding hindi na kita pakakawalan.'

Tama. Baka ako na nga lang ang kumakapit. 

"BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Napatingin ako kay Kyungsoo nung bigla siyang sumigaw. Lumapit ako sa kaniya para batukan sana siya nung bigla niyang hinarap sakin yung phone niya.

Congratulations @pchyun! You're the lucky one! Please check your DM for more informations!

Ps. Your voice really sounds familiar. I can't wait to see you! And please do consider a collaboration with me!

-LOEY

"Teka, Soo. Totoo ba yan? Marami na kong nakitang ganyan kanina. Mga troll accounts." Kabadong sabi ko.

"Baekhyun! Ano ba! Kita mo namang verified yung account! Si LOEY yan!" 

Nananaginip ba ko? 

"Mr. Byun, dito na lang po muna kayo. Sasabihan ko po muna yung agency na nandito na kayo." Nakangiting sambit ni Doyoung. Yung receptionist na sumalubong sakin dito sa CYPEnt.

"Sige. Salamat ah." Binigyan niya ko ng isang malaking ngiti na nagpakita sa mga gilagid niya. Pero kahit ganon, bagay pa rin sa kaniya. Gwapo rin siya. Pero mas gwapo si Chanyeol. 

Napatingin ako ulit sa salamin na hawak ko. Hindi ko alam kung pang-ilan ko na to, pero hindi talaga maalis yung kaba na nararamdaman ko. Nakakaconscious naman. Paano kung pangit yung maging first impression niya sakin?!

"Mr. Byun, pasok na daw po kayo." Biglang sabi ni Doyoung na nakasilip sa pintuan. Napatayo ako at napahawak sa dibdib ko. 

This is it, Baek! Hwaiting!

Pumasok ako sa kwarto kung nasaan si Doyoung. Medyo nagulat lang ko dahil parang pinaghandaan talaga nila. May mga nakahandang pagkain sa isang magarbong mesa. May mga kandila rin, fairy lights na nakadikit sa mga pader. At mga lobo na nasa dingding. Parang date. 

"Pakihintay na lang daw po diyan si LOEY. May inasikaso lang daw po sandali pero susunod daw po siya agad. Kung gusto niyo na rin daw pong kumain, kumain na raw po kayo. Para raw po hindi kayo mainip." Nakangiting sabi ni Doyoung bago lumabas ng kwarto. 

Balak ko sanang picturan yung buong kwarto. Kaso oo nga pala. Wala nga pala akong dalang cellphone. Kaya kinuha ko na lang yung mp3 ko at nagpatugtog ng mga kanta niya. Nakita ko naman na may speaker sa isang tabi kaya kinonekta ko na lang yung mp3 ko. Hindi naman siguro ako mapapagalitan. 

Umupo muna ako sa upuan na katabi ng mesa. Napansin ko rin na parang mga paborito ko yung nakahanda sa lamesa. Siguro nagkataon lang. O baka naman pareho kami ng paborito ni LOEY? 

Napatingin ako sa labas ng malaking bintana. Kitang kita mula rito yung mga ilaw na galing sa mga iba't ibang building. Kita rin ang galaw ng mga kotse sa ibaba. Napatigil lang ako sa pagmumuni-muni ng mapansin ko mula sa reflection ng salamin na may nakatayo sa bandang likuran ko. 

Napatayo ako at dali daling humarap sa bagong dating. Matangkad siya na blonde ang buhok. Undercut ang style nito. Nakasuot siya ng specs at black mask. Naka white shirt siya at black jogger pants. Matangkad siya. Pero ang mga mata niya, masyadong pamilyar. 

"Nice seeing you again, Baekhyun." Tama. Siya nga.

Siya nga, si Chanyeol nga.

"Hindi ko akalaing dito tayo magkikita." 

Hindi ko siya kayang tingnan. Pakiramdam ko, sasabog yung puso ko ano mang oras. Nararamdaman ko rin yung init sa paligid ng mga mata ko. Hindi ako nakapaghanda sa ganitong sitwasyon. 

"A-Ako rin." Alam kong nakatingin pa rin siya sakin ngayon. Pero ako, hindi ko talaga kaya. 

"Nakakatuwa na naghiwalay tayong pink ang buhok mo. At nagkita tayo ulit na pink pa rin ang buhok mo." Oo nga. Nagpakulay ako ng buhok para sa pagkikita namin ni LOEY. Pero hindi ko inasahan na si Chanyeol ang nasa harapan ko ngayon. 

"So, fan ka ni LOEY?" Tumango ako at napakagat sa labi ko. Hindi ko alam pero nahihiya ako sa kaniya. Sa dalawang taon na yun, ang layo na nang narating niya. Samantalang ako, nakakulong pa rin sa nakaraan. Hindi ko nga alam kung anong ginawa ko sa dalawang taon na yun. Pakiramdam ko kasi, kahapon lang nangyari ang lahat. 

"Baek, galit ka ba sakin?" Napa-angat ako ng tingin at mabilis na umiling sa kaniya. 

"Hindi ako galit sayo, Chanyeol." Nakita kong nagliwanag ang mata niya. Pero hindi ko na lang pinagtuonan ng pansin. Ayokong umasa. 

"Mabuti naman kung ganun. Pinahanda ko lahat ng paborito mo kaya kumain ka na bago pa tuluyang lumamig lahat."

"Chanyeol, bakit ako?" Hindi ko maiwasang itanong sa kaniya. 

"Anong bakit ikaw?" Yumuko ako ulit at napabuntong hininga. "Bakit ako yung nandito? Bakit ako yung napili?"

"Masama ba ako pag sinabi kong sinadya kong ikaw yung mapili?"

"Pero paano mo nalaman na ako yun? Hindi naman ako nagpakita ng mukha sa video na inupload ko." Napatawa naman siya at napailing. 

"Pchyun ang username mo. Park Chanhyun naman ang plano nating pangalan ng magiging anak natin noon. Yung header mo, picture nating dalawa noong tayo pa. Yung boses mo, hindi pa rin nagbabago. Maganda pa rin, tulad mo. At yung nakalagay sa bio mo----"

"Dalawang taon mula ngayon, kapag nagkita tayo ulit, at pareho pa rin nating mahal ang isa't isa, hinding hindi na kita pakakawalan."

Napangiti siya at tumango. "Saktong sakto sa sinabi ko sayo dalawang taon na ang nakalipas." Ewan ko ba. Hindi ko na napigilang umiyak. Yung sakit na naramdaman ko noon, parang bumabalik lahat. Yung mga araw na wala akong gustong gawin kundi umiyak.

Tumayo siya at lumuhod sa tabi ko. Hinawakan niya ako sa mukha at pinunasan ang mga luha ko. "Alam mo ba kung bakit pinilit kong mabuo ang CYPEnt at magtago sa pangalang LOEY?" Umiling lang ako habang pinipigilang humagulgol. 

"Para kahit nagkahiwalay tayo noon, maiparamdam kong ikaw pa rin ang mahal ko. Kahit na hindi ako sigurado kung maririnig mo yung mga kanta ko, nagbaka sakali ako. Dahil alam ko naman sa sarili ko na kahit anong gawin ko, hinding hindi ka mawawala sa puso ko." Hindi ko na napigilang humagulgol. Para bang nabunot lahat ng tinik na nakatusok sa puso ko.

"A-Akala ko, ako na lang yung kumakapit. Akala ko, ako na lang yung umaasa na magkikita tayo ulit. A-Akala ko, hindi mo na ko mahal." Tumingin ako sa mga mata niya, at kita ng mga mata ko na pinipigilan niyang umiyak. 

"Mahal kita Yeol. Mahal pa rin kita."

!BREAKING NEWS!

Ang singer na si LOEY ay nagpakita na ng kaniyang mukha matapos ang dalawang taon na pagtatago mula sa kaniyang mg taga suporta! Sino ba naman ang mag-aakala na isang gwapong nilalang pala ang nakatago sa likod ng pangalang ito! Ngunit kaakibat nang pagpapakilala ng kaniyang sarili, inanunsyo rin ni Park Chanyeol, o kilala sa tawag na LOEY ang kanilang relasyon ni Byun Baekhyun. Si Byun Baekhyun ang napili noon upang makita ang tao sa likod ni LOEY bilang regalo niya sa kaniyang mga taga suporta sa kaniyang ikalawang anibersaryo bilang isang mang-aawit. Inamin naman ni Park Chanyeol na ginamit niya ang paraan na ito upang maipahayag ang kaniyang pag-ibig kay Byun Baekhyun. Kaya naman.....see more.

"Wow. Umamin na rin pala ang damuho." Salubong ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang dalawa na magkahawak kamay. 

"So, alam mo nga? Kailan pa?" Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin ng masama sa kaibigan. 

"Uhm, bago pa siya magdebut bilang LOEY?" Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paghigpit ni Chanyeol sa pagkakahawak sa kamay. Para bang kinakalma siya. Kaya napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

"Alam mo namang patay na patay ako kay LOEY. Sana sinabi mo man lang para kahit papaano, napaghandaan ko yung pagkikita namin." Mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

"Lol. Wala ng thrill yun. At tsaka, yang boyfriend mo ang nagplano ng lahat. Wag mo kong sisihin. Ayaw ko naman talaga sana siyang tulungan dahil masyado siyang masama sa paningin ko, dahil sa mga ginawa mo sa buhay mo nung naghiwalay kayo. Kaso kaibigan, marupok lang din ako."

Nagtatakang napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa nobyo niyang nagpipigil ng tawa. "Pinambugaw ko si Jongin sa kaniya. Hindi ko mamang akalaing may gusto siya kay Jongin."

"Jongin? Sino yun?" Sinusubukan namang alalahanin ni Baekhyun kung saan niya narinig yung pangalan na yun. 

"Manager ko, Baek." Napatawa na lang si Baekhyun ng marinig yun. Hindi niya akalaing kaya rin palang kumembot ng kaibigan niya. 

-One year later-

"Yeol, paano kung hindi ako naging fan ni LOEY? Edi hindi pala kita makikita?" Tanong ni Baekhyun habang magkatabi silang nakahiga sa kama ng binata. Magkayakap lang sila habang pinaglalaruan ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Chanyeol.

"Hindi rin. Matagal ko ng balak na magpakita sayo. Sadyang nagkataon lang na naging fan ka ni LOEY. Kaya naging magandang opportunity yun sakin na magpakilala sayo."

"Hmm. Pero nakakatawa lang na minahal ko si LOEY. Tapos mahal ko rin yung tao sa likod niya. Na hindi ko inakalang ikaw din pala yun." Ngumiti si Chanyeol at binigyan ng isang mabilis na halik sa labi si Baekhyun. 

"Ibig sabihin, tayo talaga para sa isa't isa." Napatawa na lang si Baekhyun at hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap sa kaniyang nobyo. "Mahal kita Yeol. Mahal na mahal."

"Mahal na mahal rin kita, Baek. Kaya sana, huwag kang magdalawang isip na magpakasal sakin." Sagot ni Chanyeol.

Gulat na napatingin sa kaniya si Baekhyun, at mas lalo siyang nagulat nang makita niya itong may hawak na singsing. 

"Be with me forever, Baekhyun. Sabi ko naman sayo, hinding hindi na kita pakakawalan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sa nagsend ng prompt! Sorry kung hindi ko mameet yung expectation mo! Nakaranas kasi ako ng writer's block kaya hindi ako makasulat ng kahit ano. Kaya kinailangan kong ulitin para magkatugma lahat ng plot na naisip ko. Sorry and thank you!!<3


End file.
